


student

by Athina_Blaine



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athina_Blaine/pseuds/Athina_Blaine
Summary: Martin turns in his final to Professor Sims, just in time
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 193





	student

Jon checked his watch.

 _3:59.36 PM_.

Saving his document, he got up from his desk and made for the door. Three students have yet to appear with their final essays. He hoped the inevitable apology emails were long and contrite, for their sake.

As he closed the door, something barrelled towards and lodged itself inside the doorway. A hand with a stack of papers shot out.

“I’m here, I’m _here_ , I have it, I’m not late!”

Ah. There he was. Lips twitching, Jon maintained his grip on the door.

“Mr. Blackwood, it’s four o’clock. I was very clear the essays needed to be turned in before—”

“No, _no_ , you said once the _door_ was _closed_.” Martin squeezed his head into the office. “I’ll get the email out if I have to.”

Well. Jon supposed he could appreciate that level of dedication to pedantry. With a sigh, he opened the door fully and Martin stumbled in, out of breath, taking it upon himself to collapse onto the couch.

“Where on Earth have you been?” Jon asked as he grabbed his pitcher of water and poured it into a glass, holding it out. Martin took it and drained it in three large gulps.

“It was Dr. Williams,” he said as he wiped his mouth. Jon crinkled his nose.

“Was it the Meriwether Lewis rant again?”

“Oh, no. I can actually tune that one out these days. His girlfriend dumped him.”

“Oh, dear.”

“Yeah. And he went ahead and bought a breeding pair of marmoset monkeys since he had no ‘rotten woman’ to stop him from doing it now. Turns out, though, marmoset monkeys are kind of a pain in the arse.”

“Is that what he’s been doing with all those bananas?”

“Hell if I know. Also, I’m pretty sure what he’s doing is illegal. God. Do I need to report him to animal control now?” Martin rolled his head back onto the couch. “Why does this keep happening to me?”

Martin _did_ possess an unusual penchant for eliciting atypical emotional responses from his professors. Dr. Chase had invited him to the baby shower of her granddaughter. Professor Miller had left him in his will his private collection of poetry books.

And Jon, well.

“I suppose you just have that sort of face.”

Martin held out his paper. “Well, here it is, anyway. Bloody bastard kept me for nearly an hour. I looked up and it was already five to four.”

“Did you sprint here all the way from the Gen Ed building?”

“I’m not sure. It’s all kind of a blur after the bit with monkey mating rituals.”

Jon tsked, taking the paper and flipping through it. “That was hardly necessary. I wouldn't have rejected your paper for something as silly being kept up by Williams for a few minutes, Martin.”

“It’s the _principle_ of the thing. I had it _ready_.” He lifted his eyebrows. “ _Jon_.”

Dammit.

Jon trained his eyes to Martin’s paper, not acknowledging the slipup.

“So,” Martin stretched out his legs, eyes on his fidgeting fingers, “you know what this all means, right? Me turning in the final?”

Jon did, but it would be much more amusing if he instead he said, “Mmm, I’m afraid I don’t.”

“Oh, come on. Are you really going to make me say it?”

Jon was going to make him say it. Martin rolled his eyes, said, “You’re a bastard,” and stood, approaching where Jon leaned against the desk.

“After this, _I’m_ going to go to the West End and get some coffee.” He cleared his throat. “Since you’re not my professor anymore, I can’t imagine anyone having a problem with it if you, um, happened to be there. At the same time. With me.”

His face had darkened a deep red, as if a coffee shop date was some salacious affair. This adorable little man. Jon found it within himself to have mercy on him.

“No. I suppose not.” He dropped the essay on the stack with the others. “Technically, I’m still your professor until you submit my performance evaluation. You did do that, right?”

“Yep. Submitted it in this morning. ‘10 out of 10, would make out with under the desk during office hours again’.”

Jon shushed him and pinched his side. “Do you really want to have this whole thing blown now?”

“Oh, yes, sorry, I forgot that you left your door open— oh, wait.”

That cheek of his was going to get him in serious trouble someday. But Jon took both of Martin’s hands in his, stroking the length of his knuckles. “Well, as you are no longer my student, I suppose I have no further reservations of making things official.”

“Good.”

Martin pressed his mouth over Jon’s, clumsy and overeager, smothering Jon’s startled huff. Well. The door _was_ closed, after all. Jon made a low sound, rumbling deep in his chest, and easing into the touch, luxuriating in Martin’s strong grip on his arm.

He pulled away some moments later, eyes half-lidded. “There is still the issue of actually _grading_ your final—”

“Oh, just give me a B- and call it a day.” He snuck in one more kiss and tugged Jon’s arm. “Come on, before they run out of blueberry muffins.”

“Yes, yes, of course.”

Jon closed his laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to submit your professors' evaluations, kiddos


End file.
